The Music Video
by DuckShadow12517
Summary: Austin Moon: Rising singer. He needs a girl to play his love interest in his newest music video. Ally Dawson: Somehow her best friend signed her up for this. How? She's not really certain. But, now she had to play the part of a girl completely in love with Austin Moon. It's just acting...right? And don't even think about the kissing scene. Wait...what? Fluffy
1. The Selection

**Goodness I love Austin & Ally! They are just perfect. Anyways, this will probably be a two or three-shot, depending how motivated I am. Just a cute little story I wanted to try. **

**R&r!**

"And here's the list, we've narrowed it down considerably from the original four hundred."

My band manager, Trish, placed a small stack of papers in front of me. I glanced at her in surprise. "So few?"

Trish let out a frustrated sigh. "There's ten right here. We had to say no immediately to three hundred of these girls, because I could tell there were only trying out so they could jump you."

I flinched. "Ah."

"Then, I had to cut fifty more, because they weren't…your type."

"Sexy enough?" I gave Trish a sly smirk.

My manager shook her head, "you know, if I wasn't your friend, I might hate you."

"Anyway, all these girls have an impressive resume, all are drop dead gorgeous, and all meet your standards. You just pick whoever you want." Trish nudged the papers closer to me one final time, before sauntering off.

My name is Austin Moon. I'm a famous singer, after my friend Dez posted a ton of videos of me singer on Youtube. I was only singer cover songs, but it must have been enough.

Starr Records owner, Jimmy Starr, saw my video when his daughter, the beautiful Kira, happened upon in. At her insistence, he called me up, we made a deal, and my popularity has been rising ever since.

I never wrote my own songs, I wasn't talented enough for that, but I was great at performing, and had the voice of an angel. Jimmy couldn't say no.

Now, I had just released my first album a couple months ago, and Jimmy thought it would be a great idea to release a music video, so the Austin Moon buzz didn't die down.

Just another step in my career.

So, right now, we were casting the part of my love interest for my song, Best Song Ever.

Thankfully, Trish filtered the weird girls out of the audition, so now, all I had to do was choose from the ten normal people who were cast.

The first four I easily got rid of. One look and I knew they didn't have what it would take. They didn't meet what I wanted.

The fifth and sixth girls didn't have a twinkle in their eye, which would suggest a sense of humor. I didn't want a girl without a sense of humor.

Number seven made me stop for a second. Brooke. I skimmed over her picture for a moment, hesitating, but then deciding against it.

Number eight didn't have the personality I was looking for, she was pretty, but I said she liked to sleep a lot, and also had a hard time holding a job. Too Trish like.

Number nine; Cassidy. Wow. She was beautiful. It said she was also a singer, and loved to have fun. She worked at a place called Melody Dinner, and also could be very goofy.

Then, I looked at girl number ten, and knew I had found who I was looking for. She wasn't beautiful like Cassidy. She was very pretty though. Ally Dawson. She had this gleam in her eye, a sort of challenge as she looked at the camera. Like daring it to say something. Tough.

I just kept getting drawn to her smile. White. Radiant. Happy. There was also a slight twist, like she knew something no one else knew. I wanted to find out what.

I sent Trish an email, letting her know I had found the one. Then, I read her bio.

_Hello, Austin, my name is Ally Dawson. I'm a very interesting person. I love to have fun, and I actually got my love of music from the store that I work at. Sonic Boom. I learned to play many instruments there, and I also write songs. _

_My favorite color is purple, and my favorite instrument is piano. I love strumming the piano keys and listening to the beautiful sounds it can make. _

_I'm a little shy at first, but once you get to know me, I can be quite feisty :)_

Kind of a stiff sounding bio, but it didn't matter. She was perfect, I just knew it. I couldn't wait to start filming with her.

0o0o

"WHAT?" I shrieked, holding my hands to my mouth. "When did you do this?"

"Ally, relax." My best friend in the whole world, Trish soothed. "I thought this would be a great opportunity for you."

"You entered me for a role at being Austin Moon's love interest in a music video?!" I gasped, not even believing it. "Why?!"

"Well, I mean, you've recently gotten over your stage fright, and I thought this would be a wonderful opportunity." Trish spoke slowly, giving me a feeble smile.

"I sang in front of a bunch of half-asleep old people for Christmas eve. I'm not fully over it." I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"Look, he's reviewing the girls right now. Who knows, maybe the other girls will make it in, then you won't have to be so worried."

"They better," I growled into the phone, "or else I will be very angry at you."

"Love you too," Trish squeaked, hanging up.

I stared at the receiver in frustration for several moments before putting it down.

Yes, it was true, I had faced my fear and sang in front of a crowd. But that was at a nursing home, where I was doing it for charity. Could I really stand doing a whole music video? Knowing tons of people would be watching it?

I mean maybe I was over-reacting. Maybe Austin would pick the other nine girls. I mean, a one in ten shot isn't very probable. Yes, I felt better already. The other girls would simply stand out much more than I did, and he would pick them.

Text from: Trish

_Austin chose. You're in :)!_

Crap.

~o0o~

**Well, that was the intro. I'll try and have the second part up within the next few days. Enjoy :)**

**R&R!**


	2. Dat-Er Hang Out Time

**Oops. I meant to put this up sooner. Sorry guys. **

**Anyways, thanks SO much for all the feecback! I wasn't expecting that sort of response! Wow, you guys are greats! Enjoy this chapter!**

**R&r!**

"Hi there!" I gave the girl a once over. She was very nice looking in person too. She looked a little bit out of her comfort zone though, the way her eyes darted around, taking everything in.

She gave a small wave, not yet looking at me. Still admiring the props. Our music video was going to be set in Hawaii, so we'd be flying out there in a week. We had to get everything prepared and shipped down there.

Also, the producers wanted Ally and me to be more comfortable together, since we had to make it look very convincing.

"I'm Austin Moon, but you already knew that." Inside, I was mentally cursing myself. You already knew that? Can someone say lame? _Stupid. Stupid. _

"Ally." She said, finally looking at me. Her brown eyes were every bit as deep as in her picture.

"So, have you read over your contract yet?" I decided to start with a safe topic to get our conversation going.

Ally gave a small smile, exposing white teeth. "Yes I did. It took awhile, but I do agree with the terms."

I raised one eyebrow. "You actually read the entire thing? That's impressive."

Ally shrugged, "I like to know what I'm getting into." The way her head tilted as she looked at me suggested that maybe she wasn't entirely sure she knew what she was getting into. A little hesitant.

"Don't worry." I winked, "I'm very easy going. It's my job to make you feel comfortable here."

Ally's face turned a tad red, but otherwise, she gave me a knowing look. "I'm sure."

I instantly liked this girl.

"Anyway, I thought we could maybe hang out tonight. Since my producers want us to get to know each other."

"Sounds good to me." I arranged to pick her up in her hotel at six, and then we left it at that.

Later that night-

Ally's POV-

I fidgeted again, twisting the bracelet around my wrist nervously. I was a wreck. Why was I even here? I didn't have that kind of talent! I was just shy, awkward Ally. I was in way over my head!

There was a knock on my hotel room door, which I assumed to be Austin. I was correct.

He smiled and handed me a bundle of flowers. "For you, m'lady." I took them with a nod of thanks. "I've got a fun filled evening for us. Just to get to know each other."

I grimaced, "For starters, I'm horrible at lying. And I hate lying to people." I was already rambling, two minutes into our first conversation. And I was spilling my secrets. It was like I was outside of my body, watching myself royally mess up.

"And I didn't send in my entry. My best friend, Trish did. She didn't even tell me. But, I also have a small case of stage fright. Not huge, because I've performed on stage, but I still get nervous, and my hands get all-"

"Ally!"

I clamped a hand over my mouth, mortified I'd just admitted to Austin that I didn't have any part of the sign up, and also a little relieved I didn't have to keep that a secret anymore.

"I don't really care about that." Austin shrugged casually. "Trish actually told me that."

"She…she did?" I gulped.

Austin grinned. "She told me everything after I picked up. She said you were gorgeous, and extremely honest. And she said that you were shy at first, but had an outstanding personality."

He gave me a once over, and a lazy smirk. "She was right about the first two. Let's prove her right on the third count."

My face, which was red from my confession, turned an extremely deep shade of tomato red. Austin Moon had just called me gorgeous. Oh. My. Pickles.

"So, you're ok with that?"

"Look," Austin began, taking my hand and beginning to steer me out the door. "Anyone who is a friend of Trish, and has been able to put up with her for so many years, has what it takes. And also, I picked you out of nine other girls. Not Trish. Me. It was my decision in the end."

We were still holding hands when we got into the car together.

We drove in comfortable silence for a few moments, when Austin decided to break it.

"What's your favorite food?"

I gave him a look, which he returned. "We're supposed to get to know each other. This music video theme is LOVE! Not awkward meetings. Unless you want to just drive through the city and make-out."

I gave Austin a disgusted look. He grinned. "I thought as much."

"Pickles."

"Pancakes." Austin stuck his tongue out at me. "Favorite hobby?"

I shrugged, "I like to write."

The singer gave me an interested look. "Write? Like stories? Or dark poetry maybe?"

I laughed, for real this time. "No. and really? Dark poetry?"

"You kinda had that emo-goth girl look going on."

I looked at my bright red pants I was wearing, to my white and flowered lace top. "Seriously?"

More silence, followed by Austin breaking it again. "So, do you write in that brown book?"

I glanced at him sharply. "How do you know that?"

Austin laughed. "Trish told me. She said you wrote song lyrics and stuff."

"I'm a musician at heart." I informed him, "My dad even owns a music store."

"That's pretty sweet." Austin admitted. "But, I mean, I've got loads of instruments around me too!" he then grew serious. "Wow, our first thing we have in common."

The rest of the dat-hang out went on like that. Austin was easygoing and easy to talk to, and I tried to not spill food all over myself. It was a success. On both accounts.

Later, when Austin was dropping me off, he agreed to walk me to my hotel room. We stood outside for a moment, unsure what to do.

Thankfully, Austin was always there to break the silence. "So, what sort of TV does your room have?"

I laughed, "I don't know, it's pretty sizable, why?"

Austin scratched the back of his head, "Well, it's only nine o'clock and I really don't want to go home yet. It was a really fun night. We should watch a movie!"

At first, I was wary, and then I decided that since I was planning on spending the rest of my night reading, it couldn't hurt to watch a movie. "Okay, but I'm going to the bathroom to change into something more comfortable."

I grabbed my plaid pajama pants and a tank top, and slipped into the bathroom, locking the door.

After a quick change, I brushed my teeth, threw my hair up into a ponytail, and headed back out to Austin. Where said pop star was flopped onto MY bed, flipping through MY songbook.

"What are you doing?" I practically shrieked.

**Oh Austin, why would you touch the book?! Ah well, this is like a set up for the next chapter, so it all falls together. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up faster than this one took hehe. **

**Anyways, sorry if they seem OOC or anything. Please enjoy :)**

**R&r!**


End file.
